


Storms and Scares

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: A storm nearly takes the most important thing in Stan's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from @radioactivedelorean on tumblr.
> 
> I don't own these babes --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch [](http://lesleyplz.deviantart.com/art/Grunkle-Stan-laughs-537485389) [](http://emopiki.deviantart.com/art/GF-You-re-our-hero-Stanley-Chat-Icon-628482667) 
> 
> Enjoy!

It had started out as a light storm, nothing that had the two old twins on a boat in the middle of the Pacific Ocean worried as they stay in their cabin for a night of chatting and video calls with their nephew and niece. However the storm turned on them rather suddenly, and now both men were battling the raging winds in desperate attempts to keep their boat upright, as they were miles from shore and any help. Stanford took on the brunt of the work, as he was the most physically fit and agile enough to climb up if need be. Stanley worked on steering the boat the best he could, eyes trained on the radar that showed the storm’s path over them.

“We’re almost there Sixer!” He called out, turning the wheel to the right rather suddenly as a wave crashed against their left side, too busy focusing on the dials and screens in front of to hear the splash as his brother went overboard. Five minutes later the storm died down, a grin on Stan’s face as he came out from the wheels’ cabin, eyes scanning the sky as the storm clouds moved on. “That was a hell of a rush, huh?” The silence that greeted his ears immediately set Stan on edge, his heart racing when he realized he was the only one on deck. “Sixer?!” His searching eyes landed on some brown fabric pinned down to his left, Stan gripping the side of the boat as he scanned the water for any sign of his brother. He ripped off his coat and jumped into the water when he locked eyes onto a small ripple in the water a few feet away, eyes stinging in the water as he descended into the water, desperately searching for any sign of his brother. Stanford was slowly sinking just out of sight of his brother, blood trailing off a rather gruesome gash on his forehead that had rendered him unconscious, small bubbles escaping from his slightly parted lips.

_“..e up yo-…”_

_“…ord!”_

Stan’s panicked yells went unnoticed from his brother, the male continuing CPR despite the blue tint coloring his brothers lips the longer he remained motionless on the deck. Stanley had a hell of a time dragging Stanford back into the ship, having surfaced after luckily brushing his fingers against Stanford’s leg in his wild attempts to find him in the murky waters. His movements were becoming sloppy as the panic turned into cold fear, tears blurring his vision as he forced more air down his brothers’ throat.

“Stanford don’t you dare leave me!” He yelled, hitting his brothers’ chest harder than the last few times to start the next round of CPR. Only this time he didn’t have to, the first push forcing water from his brother’s lungs much to his surprised and joy. Every push down forced more water from Stanford’s lungs, and soon he began to weakly breathe on his own, eyes slowly opening as Stan gently forced his brother to sit up against his shaking form.

“Sixer? Can ya hear me?” Stan asked, a shaky laugh leaving him as Ford nodded, violently shivering against his brother who cursed lightly. “Shit, come on, inside we go.” It took a few tries for Stanford to get on his feet, leaning heavily against Stanley who guided Ford inside and to his bed, the elder twin wisely shedding his soaking clothes save for his boxers so he could burrow under the multitude of blankets Mabel had gifted them on her last day in Gravity Falls.

“S-S-Stan, w-what happened?” Ford spoke, his teeth chattering as he slowly began to warm up, his brother coming to his side with a mug of hot chocolate and a small towel to press against the cut on Ford’s forehead.

“Ya fell overboard, think you got knocked out by one of those cage things of yours.” He explained, satisfied that the bleeding had stopped by the time Ford had finished his drink. Stanford accepted the explanation as Stan sewed up his cut, relaxing against the side of the boat when Stan had finished. “Ya gave me a hell of a scare.”

“I gave myself a hell of a scare.” Ford chuckled weakly, Stan rolling his eyes with a relieved grin on his face. “I believe from now on my containment units should be tied down…”

“I second that.” Stan chuckled, ruffling his brothers’ wet hair with a laugh. Ford protested but laughed alongside his brother, the two settling in for a warm night now that the worst was over.  
  



End file.
